Twilight's Requiem
by muffiekun
Summary: Then why couldn’t you save her?" He shouted. "If you had someone there you could’ve stopped her from dying!" He looked up at Midna, a single tear streaming down from his eyes. “You could’ve stopped me from killing her with my own hands..." Twili OC's.
1. Prolouge: The End

**Warning! This story contains OC's and a plot! And rant-like author's notes! You have been warned!**

**Disclaimer****: Lein, Cremis, Orimis, Telfia, and Rels belong to me. The Twilight Realm and Midna belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

**Prologue: The End**

_How do you know when your friends cease to be friends?_

"Lein!" Cremis shouted, "Just go, I'll be fine!"

"But Cremis," Lein responded, "I can't leave you!"

_How do you know that the promises you made will bind you for life?_

"Why not!" Cremis cried.

"I said I'd always protect you! I won't see you hurt again!" Lein shouted.

"You'll have to see me hurt, you might have to kill me someday!"

_That you'll have to go back on your word, and betray those you loved, those you cherished._

"Just run, Lein!" Cremis shouted, "You promised Telfia and Princess Midna that you'll go back to the castle no matter what happened!"

"I don't care about them!" Lein said, "I care about you! I care about what we've been through!"

"Shut up and go, Lein!" Cremis said, "Orimis will be here soon and you have to catch up with Rels!"

_And when you made your choice, you'll regret it for life. Thinking that if you changed one moment, one word, your destiny could've been changed._

Lein grabbed hold of Cremis. "I don't care about Orimis. Just don't force me to leave you."

Tears rolled down Cremis's cheek. "Idiot. If you stay here you'll die. I don't want to have to see that."

"You'll have to. I'm not leaving you ever again."

"Give me one reason why."

_And when the person you love is gone forever, could you ever hope to forget her?_

Lein kissed her. "I love you, Cremis. I love everything about you."

Cremis shook her head. "You don't love me. I know. I saw how you reacted when you heard the truth. I saw the anger in your eyes."

"I don't care about that anymore. I know that you had no choice, that Orimis made you do it."

_No, you never forget the look in her eyes, the laughs you shared, how you felt when you're around her. And most importantly what could have been._

"We always have a choice." Cremis said sadly, "And I'm choosing to save your life." Cremis created a Twilight Portal.

"You can't do that!" Lein shouted, "If you use any more magic you could die!"

"I'm gonna die anyway, Lein," Cremis said, "If I leave, Orimis wins."

"All you're doing is throwing your life away." Lein said.

"No, I'm giving you, the princess, and even the Light Realm hope for the future." Cremis cast the spell. "Goodbye, Lein."

_If only things could have been different, if only the past wasn't so complicated, maybe I could think of a way to convince her to come with me._

Lein was sucked into the portal, leaving Cremis in the crumbling ruins.

"Cremis!" Lein yelled, "Cremis!!"

But it's over now. She's dead, gone. All I have left to remember her by is the moments we shared. All that is left to live for is my revenge. And to think this all started, the meeting with the princess, the revelation of my scar, all this started with a chance meeting, three months ago.


	2. The Meeting

**I went over the plot outline earlier and noticed something. THIS IS A FREAKIN LOVE STORY!! The plot twists, the changes in character, the central theme, it's all about love! Thanks a lot Miss Hourglass of Fantasies for somehow getting me to write a LOVE story. And the pictures for my OC's can be found on my DeviantART account, so go look if you don't want to imagine them.**

**Disclaimer****: The Twilight Realm and the princess belong to Nintendo, but Lein and Cremis are MINE! Hsssssss...**

* * *

The fire was spreading. It licked the ceilings and floors, and burned with a dark light. A child was crouching next to his mother whose arm was slashed wide open. The blood splashed onto the floor and onto the boy. "Mama?" he said, "Why are you bleeding?"

His mother coughed. "My boy, please. Go." She coughed up some blood. "You must live. You must get away."

"But mama," the boy responded, "Why? Where's father?" His father was already dead, but the child was too young to understand.

"My son," his mother said weakly. "You're father…went away. You mustn't worry about him now, you must run!"

"But mama, you told me never to go anywhere on my own."

"I know what I said!" the child started crying. "Shhh," his mother patted him with her good arm. "I didn't mean to yell at you." She wiped the tears. "Your father is waiting outside, just go and meet him there."

"But what about you?" the boy asked.

She hugged him tightly. "I want you to know I love you. Don't ever forget about me, okay?" She let go. "Now run!"

He nodded. "Okay mama. Don't worry, we'll be okay, okay?"

She didn't respond.

"Mama?" The child tapped her. "Mama? Are you alright?" He tapped her again and she fell over. "Mama? Why are you taking a nap?"

"She's dead you fool." He looked up and saw a girl walking toward him.

"I know you," the boy said. "You're the girl who started this fire. Who are you? Why did you start it?"

The girl laughed. "Such a child, not even able to comprehend the concept of death."

"Who are you calling a child!?" he shouted, "You have to be around the same age as me!"

He was right. The girl was shorter than him, and her voice was the same pitch as his. Anger flared in her eyes and she put a hand up. Suddenly, an unseen force picked him up and threw him against the wall. "How dare you call me a child!?" the girl said in a much deeper tone. A dark energy filled her palms and sharpened to a point. "For that you shall die!" She put the blade at his neck. "Any last words?"

"That's magic," the boy said, "My mama told me not to go near magic!"

"Hmph, such stupid words." She brought the blade back. "Now die!" She slashed, but stopped just before the blade met flesh.

_Wait! Please, don't kill anymore!_

The voice reverberated through the boy's mind, and through the girl's mind too. "Keep you're mouth shut, girl." She brought the blade back to the boy's neck, but stopped again.

_No! I won't let you!_

The girl shook her head. "You're lucky, boy." She said, "I can't seem to kill you." She put the blade to his right eye. "But that doesn't mean I can't hurt you."

Seven cuts were made on that day, forming a star, and two deaths were reported to the princess. Before the child found bleeding on the ashes was taken into custody, he somehow disappeared. Months past, and the child was never found. The child was reported as missing, and was eventually forgotten.

--

Eleven years later, a Twili named Lein lived a life of normality. He was two years out of school (for Twili leave school at fifteen) and lived in a simple apartment. He took classes to refine his sword fighting skills, and was well known. He was a good-looking Twili, tall, complex Twili fur, attractive red and blue markings, one eye red, one eye blue, and his hair was purple with red streaks. However, everybody avoided him. He had the reputation of a lone wolf, and he preferred it that way. To him, everyone else was just the background, and two things made him different from other Twili. One was his purpose of revenge. The other was the star shaped scar on his right eye.

Though he didn't know it, there was one girl who was watching him. Nobody knew her, and if they did, they pretended not to see her. She had silver hair with a pink hair-band in it. The silver markings on her body shone with a melancholy light, and her brown eyes held within a look of sadness. She watched him silently, wishing that he would notice her, but like everyone else, he didn't. Until one fateful night. The night that will change their destinies forever…

--

Lein was walking through Castle Town's central square. He was looking for some more arrows, since the last of his arrows were lost during his practice. Lein always hated going to Castle Town, the crowd and the noise and the noisy crowd always got on his nerves. Then again, most things got on his nerves.

For some reason, the crowd was thicker that day. Lein didn't really care why, but it made his shopping harder to do. Hw quickly slipped into the weapons shop to avoid getting trampled by the crowd. The shopkeeper was staring at Lein, thinking that he was some stupid teenager who wandered into the wrong shop.

"Hey kid," the shopkeeper said, "Are ya going to buy somethin' or what?"

Lein flashed an annoyed glance at the shopkeeper. He hated being called a kid. "Yeah," Lein answered, "I need fifty arrows. High quality."

"Hmm, aren't cha a little young to use those kinds of weapons?" the shopkeeper asked, "You might shoot yourself or somethin'"

"I don't think it's your job to tell me what I can or can't do," Lein said.

The shopkeeper shrugged. "It's yer money kid." He got the arrows. "That'll be fifty rupees."

Lein put the money on the table. "Here, one purple rupee."

"Heh, heh, nice doin' business wit' you kid."

Lein put the arrows in his pack and walked out. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," he said under his breath.

When he got outside the crowd was even worse. There were only a few millimeters of space between people and Lein could barely fit in.

"Damn it," Lein cursed, "What's with this crowd?"

"Look!" a voice said, "It's the princess! It's Lady Midna!" Suddenly the crowd started cheering madly, yelling about how great the princess is, and a few men and one woman asking Midna to marry them.

The whole thing pissed Lein off.

"I don't see what's so great about our princess," Lein said to himself, "It's not like she's the savior of the Twili or something." Somehow, Lein managed to get out of the crowd and into an alleyway where the Sols light wouldn't reach. "I swear, this is the last time I go to Castle Town on a Monday." Lein muttered.

Lein walked slowly through the alley, taking his time. For some reason the dark comforted him. Suddenly, he heard a cry of pain. "Who's there?" Lein asked cautiously. He heard another gasp of pain. Someone in front of him ran out of a connecting alleyway and away from him. "Hey!" Lein shouted, "Stop!" The person kept on running. Lein looked in the alleyway he came out of and saw a girl with silver hair. She was bleeding. Enraged, Lein quickly got out his bow and loaded an arrow into it. He took quick aim at the running figure. It grazed the figure on the shoulder but he kept on running. "Damn, he got away." Lein muttered as he put his bow away.

Lein went to the girl and checked her wounds. It was only a few cuts on her wrists but it was bleeding profusely. Lein got some cloth out of his pack and dressed the wound. When he was finished, the girl opened her eyes slowly. "Did you save me?" the girl asked.

"I guess." Lein replied, "Are you okay?"

"C-come closer." She said weakly.

Lein held her put his head near her mouth. "What do you want to say?"

"You're kinda cute."

Lein dropped her. "You're okay."

She got up. "Owie! That hurt!" She rubbed her head. "Didn't you're parents teach you how you should treat girls?"

"My parents are dead." Lein said quietly.

"Oh, well, sorry then."

"Don't apologize, I hate it when people apologize for things that aren't their fault."

"Oh, then sorry about saying sorry!" Lein started walking away. "Hey!" She ran up to him. "It's rude to walk off on a lady while she's talking!" Lein continued walking. "Hey! Are you listening to me?"

"If you're okay then I don't need to be here." Lein said nonchalantly.

"But what if that guy comes back again? What will you do then?" she asked.

"It'll be your problem then."

"What!? That's not very nice!"

"Could you just leave me alone now!?" Lein asked. He was starting to get annoyed.

"No, I won't!" she answered. "I won't leave until you promise that you'll protect me from anybody who tries to hurt me!"

"No!" Lein shouted.

"Then I'll never leave you alone!"

"All right then, if I watch over you for the rest of the day, will you leave me alone?"

"Okie-dokie!" She shook his hand. "My name's Cremis by the way."

_This girl is _way_ too cheerful, _Lein thought,_ I hate cheerful._

"My name is Lein, and I believe you owe me an arrow."

* * *

**This is **_**so **_**different than my other stories. At least, I think so. For some reason, this is reminding me a bit of the manga/anime Rurouni Kenshin. If I'm not careful enough this might turn into a romantic comedy!**


	3. Rum, Vodka, and Milk?

**Warning to all the little kiddies and the overprotective parents looking over their shoulder right now, this chapter contains underage alcohol usage. So if you freak out over alcohol and rather your kids read something violent or um, overly romantic instead, go to the M rated section of this archive. Because alcohol is a no-no kiddies!**

**Disclaimer****: Lein, Cremis, and the pervert at the end belong to me. Nintendo owns nothing. Except where this story is set.**

* * *

Lein was beginning to regret his promise to watch over her five minutes after they met. All Cremis seemed to do was annoy him, either with the way she spoke too much, or the way she clung to his arm like a needy child. Every second Lein spent with her made him feel like he was going insane.

"Lein?" Cremis asked when they exited Castle Town. "Where do you live?"

_Just ignore her,_ Lein thought. _If I ignore her, then maybe she'll go away_.

"Lein? Are you listening to me? Lein! LEIN!"

_Or maybe she'll just annoy me further._ "What do you want?" Lein asked.

"I want to know where you live!" Cremis said cheerfully. "If we're gonna be bestest buddies, then I've got to know where you live!"

"First of all, we are _not_ 'bestest buddies,'" Lein pointed out, "Second, there is no way in a million years that I'd _ever_ tell you where I live."

"B-but why not?" Cremis whined.

"Because I don't want a crazy stalker following me everywhere."

"I'm not a crazy stalker!" Cremis yelled, "I just want to be your friend! What's wrong with that?"

Lein glared at her. "I don't need any friends," he said venomously, "I even if I wanted one, there's no way it'd be you."

"You are so _mean_!" Cremis cried. "I don't know how anybody could live with you!"

"That's why I live alone." Lein pointed out.

"I can see why." Cremis shivered. "It's cold out here, you know that?"

"I do. Just keep walking and you'll feel warmer."

"More like tireder." Cremis said. "And if we're not going to your place, then where are we going?"

At that Lein grinned. "We're going to the Kakiro Village Bar."

--

Lein and Cremis walked into Kakiro Village just before the gate closed. The sols set and pure twilight covered the village. Everybody was indoors, and an ominous mountain loomed over the distance. Cremis stayed close to Lein, and Lein stayed away from Cremis. They made their way to the back of the village in that strange position, where it was dark and the only thing that could be seen was an armored Twili only about 14 or 15, guarding a building.

"Hey Flynn," Lein said to the bouncer, "How're things going?"

Flynn shrugged. "The usual. The mom threatened to divorce dad, and dad threatened to kill her. Same thing as always."

"Kill?" Cremis said timidly, "Where exactly are we going Lein?"

Flynn noticed Cremis for the first time. "And who is this lady? Is she a friend of yours?"

Lein coughed. "Hardly. This girl keeps following me around like some kind of lost cucco."

"This cucco has ears ya know!" Cremis hissed.

"I guess I should introduce you," Lein said to Flynn, "Cremis, this is Flynn, his parents own the bar."

"What's up?" Flynn put his hand out. "It's nice to meet such a fine lady like yourself."

Cremis blushed. "It's nice to meet you too, Flynn." She shook his hand. "See Lein, this is what manners looks like!"

"Hardly, check his other hand." Lein pointed at the Flynn's other hand, which had a small bag of rupees in it.

"Hey!" Cremis yelled, "Those are my rupees!"

Flynn grimaced. "Did you have to point that out Lein? I could have made a quick buck."

"You already get enough from the other guys who go in here."

"Not true!" Flynn argued, "This one guy saw me take his wallet! He threatened to turn me into the palace if I tried that again on him!"

"Really?" Lein said, "I guess you must be slipping!"

"Not on your life." Flynn gestured to the entrance. "So are you going or not?"

Lein stepped forward. "Of course I'm going."

"And what about the girl?"

"Oh? So you remembered me?" Cremis said, annoyed.

"Yeah, she's coming with me."

"But isn't she a little young?" Flynn pointed out. "You do know that the bar is not responsible for anything that happens inside it, right?"

Lein nodded. "Of course I know. And I doubt she'll do anything stupid."

"A little young for what?" Cremis asked. "Why would I do anything stupid? Are you gonna tell me anything?"

"You'll see. Let's go." Lein walked in.

Flynn shrugged, then bowed to Cremis and gestured toward the door. "You're prince is waiting, m'lady," He said mockingly.

Cremis stuck her tongue out at him, and then followed Lein. Once she was inside, she wished she were outside. The bar was full of the type of people parents would tell their kids to stay away from. They were all busy drinking or playing games, and Cremis thought she saw a couple in the back making out. She turned her gaze away from them and at Lein, who was sitting at the front.

"Come on, Cremis," Lein said, "Sit over here." He gestured to a seat beside him. Cremis sat down and noticed the person sitting next to her wore a cloak. "Ignore him," Lein said when he noticed she was staring. "There's usually a bunch of weirdoes who hang out here."

"What kind of milk bar is this?" Cremis asked.

Lein laughed. "You thought I was talking about a milk bar? This place may serve Lon-Lon milk, but it's definitely _not_ a kiddie bar."

A scantily clad woman walked in front of Lein. "Hey Lein, do you want the usual?"

Lein nodded. "Of course. And get me a milk for this girl here."

The waitress raised an eyebrow. "Milk? Are you sure you don't want me to get her something stronger? I mean, if you want to get with a girl then you don't give her _milk_."

Lein shook his head. "It's nothing like that. This girl is just following me around everywhere, we're not in any kind of relationship."

"Whatever." The waitress went behind the bar and gave Cremis her milk, then started mixing drinks.

"Could you please tell me what's going on?" Cremis whined as she sipped her milk.

The waitress gave Lein his drink. He sipped it slowly. "I will, if you taste this." He held his drink to Cremis.

"Okay then." Cremis took a sip, then immediately spit it out. "Ew! This is so bitter! What is that stuff?"

Lein took another sip. "It's rum mixed with a shot of tequila, vodka, and gin."

"_Alcohol_!?" Cremis exclaimed, shocked. "You can't drink alcohol! You're too young!"

Lein shrugged. "I've been drinking this for a while already. I can handle it, my body has no problem with alcohol."

"But _alcohol_!?"

Lein shrugged again. "I guess what you might call, 'eternally sober.'"

Cremis stared at Lein incredulously, then drank some more milk. "You're weird."

"Depends on how you look at it." He took a third sip.

Cremis shrugged then drank the rest of her milk. "So, could you tell me," she hesitated, "Could you tell me how it happened?"

"How what happened?" Lein asked.

"How, how your parents died."

Lein shook his head. "No."

"Then could you tell me how you got that scar?" Cremis touched the spot under Lein's right eye.

Lein shook his head again. "No."

"Could you tell me anything?"

"Maybe," he drained the rest of his glass, then held it out to be refilled. "If you tell me about your parents."

"My parents?" Cremis frowned. "There's nothing to tell you about them. They're just regular Twili." Her voice shook as she said this.

"Are you hiding something?" Lein asked as he drank half of his second glass.

Cremis shook her head. "If I was, I'm hiding a lot less then you."

"Point taken." Lein downed the rest of his drink. "Have you heard the story about the mysterious murder eleven years ago?"

"Are you talking about the one with the scarred child?" The Twili in the cloak spoke that time. He took off his hood and revealed his black hair and blue eyes.

Lein looked at him suspiciously. "Yes. What do you know about it?"

"Well, I haven't heard much," the cloaked Twili said, "But the reports said that the parents were murdered, a small girl burned the house down, and the child ran away right under their noses." He stared at Lein's face. "They say the child had some sort of face deformity that came from the blaze."

"That's mostly true," Lein said, "But the reports that were released didn't contain anything about a girl."

"Really?" The Twili said nervously, "Then I guess I made that part up then." He finished the rest of his drink. "I really must be going now. It was nice meeting you." He made a motion to get up, but Lein kept him down.

"What do you know about that girl?" Lein asked.

"No need to get kinky." The Twili muttered. "I'm afraid I don't know anything, though maybe that kitten over there could, eh, _persuade_ me to talk." He winked at Cremis.

Lein threw the man at the wall, causing the bottles to shatter over him. The crowd in the bar cleared away and exited. "Goddammit!" The man cried out, "No need to get violent! I just wanted a little action with the kitten!"

Lein jumped at him and punched him in the face. "Leave Cremis out of this, or I'll give you some action myself."

"Er, I'm sorry," the man said, "But I'm not homosexual."

Lein punched him again, harder this time. "Quit playing around and tell me what I want to know!"

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you. Just let me pull out my notes and…" He reached inside his cloak, and pulled out a weapon.

"Lein, look out!" Cremis ran toward him and pulled him away from the Twili before the Twili shot six times with his weapon.

"Damn," the guy said, "That was the last of my ammo. Why'd you have to get in the way kitten?"

Lein got out his knife, pinned the man, then held the knife his throat. "What the hell was that?" Lein asked him.

"Oh this?" the guy motioned with his weapon. "I call it a shadow gun. I made it myself." Lein twisted his arm, causing him to drop the gun. "What was that for!?"

"Shut it, or I'll cut your throat."

"You'd kill for me?" the man said, "I'm flattered."

"Cut the comedy and tell me about that girl!"

"You mean kitten over there?" He pointed at Cremis weakly.

"No!" Lein put more pressure on the knife. "I mean the girl from eleven years ago."

"Oh, that one. I suppose I could tell you if you took that knife from my throat." Lein glared at him, then put the knife down. "That's better. Now doesn't it feel better to act civilized?"

"Just tell me what you know." Lein said threateningly.

"Okay then. I don't know much, I was telling the truth about that, but I do know that the girl had some connection with Velisis."

"Veli-who?" Cremis asked.

"Velisis." The man continued. "Velisis was, well, I don't know how to explain this."

"Just talk." Lein growled.

"I can't say much about Velisis himself, but I _do_ know where to find information on him and The End."

"The End?" Lein asked.

"Erm, the girl. Anyways, you want to go the Velisis Shrine, it's a small shrine built on the palace grounds. I don't know any more than that."

"Fine." Lein let the man go. He started to walk away.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting about me?" Cremis ran after him.

The man lay on the floor, clutching his throat. "I guess I failed my mission. Lady Midna is _not_ gonna be happy about this."

* * *

**OMG! Who was that pervert anyway? Why did he call Cremis kitten when she looks nothing like a cat? Find out on the next exciting chapter of…ah forget it, you don't really care.**


	4. Prophecies and Rejection

**After month of lazy non-updatiness, I have finally started working on this again! Huzzah! So now that I have revived this fic, I shall start typing words! Yay. (Note: Some language in this chapter since Lein gets really vulgar when he's pissed)**

**Disclaimer****: I own everything but the Twilight Realm, Felt, and everything else I may have forgotten.**

* * *

After the encounter at the bar with the cloaked pervert, Lein stormed out of the bar with Cremis following close behind. "Yo, Lein!" Flynn the bouncer called after him, "What happened in there? It sounded like there was a fight!" Lein ignored him and ran right by him. "Lein? Come back here and tell me what's going on, dammit!"

"Um, Lein" Cremis asked timidly, "Shouldn't you go back and explain what happened back there to him?"

"Screw Flynn," Lein told Cremis, "Why don't _you_ go back and explain it to him?"

"I'm too busy following you," Cremis replied, "And I think you should tell him what happened in the bar."

Lein stopped running. "You know what," He pulled his sword out, "Why don't you leave me alone before I stick my sword through your heart!?"

Cremis pushed the blade away. "You wouldn't kill me, right?" Lein pushed the sword to her hand. "Y-you're just bluffing, you won't cut me up with that thing, right!?" Lein pushed a little harder. "L-Lein, y-you're hurting me." A steady stream of blood flowed from Cremis's hand. "L-Lein, p-please, stop." Tears escaped her eyes. "Lein!"

Lein moved his sword away and wiped Cremis's blood off it. "Fix that cut of yours," Lein told her. He started to walk away.

"I-I'm not leaving." Cremis grabbed his arm. "I'm still coming with you."

Lein brought his sword to her neck and looked her straight in the eye. "After I messed up your hand, you still want to follow me?"

Cremis returned his gaze fiercely. "I do."

"Hmph." Lein sheathed his blade. "Whatever, it's your life." He moved off towards the palace, with Cremis following him close behind.

--

"You really screwed up this time."

"I know."

"Once I tell Lady Midna about what happened, she'll be pissed at you."

"I know."

"I mean, really, how hard it is to bring a single person back to the palace?"

"Not very."

"And you totally wrecked that bar! Do you have any idea what that kid's going through right now? His parents are probably punishing him right now!"

"That's why I used my token to get out of there."

"You used your token? Why, just so you wouldn't have to deal with the owners of that bar?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"And don't you know how long it takes to imbue a teleportation spell in one of those things?"

"Nope."

"A year. That's how long it takes."

"And it looks like you still think I care, Tels."

"You should care, and my name's Telfia, not Tels."

"But Desch calls you Tels."

"But Desch is my brother, and you, Rels, are not."

"Don't you hate your brother?"

"I hate you more."

"Can I call you Telly then?"

"No."

The twosome arguing inside the royal palace was Telfia and Rels. Telfia was a young female Twili with a slender build. Her hair was snow white, as well as the Twili markings that crept all over her body. Rels, on the other hand, had jet black hair and Twili markings. His blue eyes pierced the skin of whoever he was looking at, and he had a look of annoying self-confidence the whole time he was arguing with Telfia.

"So," Rels said to Telfia, "Are you going to tell Midna about my little slip-up?"

Telfia sighed. "Believe it or not, I have more important things to do than to rat you out."

"Aww, so you do love me!"

Telfia punched Rels in the face. "Don't push it. I have to go now. I need to check up on my brother, make sure he's not dead."

"Okay. Do I get a hug before you go?" Rels held his arms out.

"I have time." Telfia leapt into Rels arms, which surprised him.

"W-wow," Rels stuttered, "This is so unlike you!" Suddenly, Rels felt a huge burst of pain in his gut and fell to the ground. Telfia had punched him. Hard. "Never mind. That was _so_ like you."

Telfia shook her head and sighed. "You never learn do you? Don't let a girl jump into your arms like that while your guard is down. Especially if that girl is me."

"But usually when a girl does that, I have something to do for the night."

Telfia kicked him in the head. "Pervert. It's time for you to sleep for a while."

"But I'm not-ulp." Telfia hit Rels's pressure points and knocked him out.

"Sleep soundly, my little idiot."

--

Lein and Cremis were standing outside of the palace in the dead of twilight. They were looking for an opening to get through to get inside the palace grounds. So far, they found none.

"So Lein," Cremis asked while he was checking the wall. "Why do you need to get inside the palace anyway?" Lein ignored her and went on examining the wall. "I mean, isn't it considered a capital offense to break into the palace?" Lein went on ignoring her. "Isn't the punishment for that, like, ten months in the palace dungeons? And you do know I'm just going to keep asking you questions until you start talking, right?"

"Fine," Lein finally said, "I'll answer one of your questions, as long as you shut up."

"Okay then! Why do you want to break into the palace?"

"I need to know." Lein answered simply.

"You need to know what?"

"About my parent's killer. About the girl who gave me this." He pointed to his scar.

"So why the palace grounds?"

"You know why. Remember what that guy said? About how I can find information on her inside the Velisis Shrine, which is on the palace grounds?"

"No, not really."

"You're hopeless." Lein continued his search.

"That's mean," Cremis replied.

"I thought you said you'd shut up after I answered my question."

"Really? Well I say a lot of things." Lein ignored her. "You know that we passed an opening back there, right?"

"What?"

"Right there." Cremis went over to the wall and pulled out a few bricks. "It's pretty tight, but I think we can fit through."

"How'd I miss that?" Lein said to himself incredulously, "How'd you find that?"

Cremis shrugged. "At least there's a way in, right?" Lein just went passed her and through the opening. "You're welcome." She followed.

Once through the hole, Lein saw the vastness of the palace grounds. There were lush blooming plants scattered throughout the grounds, as well as the guards patrolling the area. A small bunch of rocks was a short walk away, and further in the distance was the palace, where Princess Midna lived. Luckily, none of the guards were patrolling the area the opening was and Lein got in unnoticed. Before Cremis could get through the opening, Lein started off in the direction of the small heap of rocks, in hope that it was the shrine.

"Really, Lein," Cremis mumbled as soon as she exited the opening, "It wouldn't kill you to say thanks." Lein was already running far away from her. "Wait!" Cremis called quietly after him. By the time she caught up with him, they were at the heap of rocks, which wasn't a heap of rocks, but a small shrine that took the appearance of a heap of rocks. "Could it kill you to wait?" she asked Lein angrily.

"For you, yes. Now come on, we have a shrine to enter." He entered the small structure. Cremis stuck her tongue out at him and quickly followed.

The first thing they noticed as they entered was that it was really dark. The second thing they noticed was a torch at the other side of the shrine. Third thing they noticed was a row of unlit torches surrounding the perimeter of the room. "Let's go, we're wasting time."

"_You're_ wasting time!" Cremis called from halfway through the shrine, "I'm already close to the torch!"

"Wait!" Lein called after her, "Don't rush into things like that! There might be a trap!"

Cremis took the torch out of the torch-holder. "What trap?" Cremis asked him, "I don't see any-ahhhhh!" The torch fell to the ground with Cremis's scream.

Alarmed, Lein ran quickly to the area Cremis screamed, and saw her hanging on for dear life at the edge of a pit. "What happened?" Lein asked her, "How could you not notice that?"

"It wasn't here until I got the torch, besides, you don't think I'm stupid enough to fall into something as obvious as this, do you?"

"Actually, I do."

"Jerk, now help me up before I fall to my death!"

"Fine, whatever." Lein grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Happy now?"

"Ha, ha," Cremis said sarcastically. "I could've died!"

"Well if you died I wouldn't have to deal with you anymore." Lein told her coldly.

"Then why did you save me?" Cremis inquired.

Lein shrugged, "Impulse, I guess." He picked up the torch. "Now let's see what we can find here." Lein lit the torches surrounding the perimeter and light filled the room, revealing a statue of a courageous looking Twili, and a scripture carved underneath. "What the hell!? These words are written in some weird language! How the hell am I supposed to read this?"

Cremis peered at the letters. "This…this is Hylian."

"Hylian?" Lein asked, "What's Hylian?"

"It one of the languages used in the Light Realm." Cremis explained, "It's used by the people of Hyrule."

"How do you know about this…never mind. Can you translate it?"

"I think…" Cremis studied the words.

"Well," Lein said impatiently, "What does it say!?"

"Wait a moment!" Cremis yelled at him, "It's hard for me to concentrate with you yelling at me! Now, what does this say…" She examined the letters. "It looks like some kind of prophecy."

"Could you tell me what it says?" Lein asked.

"Yeah. It says… '_In a battle once ancient, the great evil was brought down by the sacred warrior Velisis. Using the power of the Light and Twilight, he sealed the evil away, never to be reawakened. But it is foretold by the great sages of our land that it will arise again in the persona of what we'd least suspect. The evil will choose one to stop it, branding said Chosen with a scar. The Chosen will be forced to learn loneliness for many years, until he remembers the Forgotten. Together with the power of Innocence and Dreams, the Chosen and the Forgotten will bring down the End, though the sacrifice the Chosen will make will tear the soul apart.' _There's more here, but it's too worn out to read."

"Then try harder!" Lein shouted.

Cremis stood up. "You know, Lein, I don't really appreciate your tone."

"I don't care what you appreciate! Just translate the damn scripture!" Lein said with madness in his eyes.

"Could you tell me why you want to know this stuff anyways?"

"Could you shut the hell up and translate the damn scripture!?"

"What is your problem?" Cremis shouted.

"My problem!? My problem is this whole damn world of ours! My problem is the bastard that killed my parents! My problem is the prissy bitch in front of me who annoys the freakin' hell outta me!" Lein drew his sword. "And if that bitch doesn't translate the goddamn scripture, I'll run this goddamn sword through her goddamn head!"

"You wouldn't" Cremis said timidly.

"Like hell I wouldn't!" Lein shouted, "Just because I didn't run you though earlier, doesn't mean I won't now!"

"Hey!" A third voice rang out, "Who's down there?" Lein and Cremis looked up at the entrance of the shrine and saw a buff-looking Twili standing with his sword drawn.

"Who's up there?" Lein said cautiously.

"First-class officer Felt, now I ask again, who am I addressing?"

"None of your business," Lein replied coldly.

"Excuse me!?" Felt shouted. "I'll have you know that that tongue of yours could land you in the dungeons! Now explain what you're doing in a forbidden area."

Lein walked up to Felt with Cremis following a safe distance behind. "And what will you do if I refuse to explain?" he said menacingly.

"I shall have to bring you to the higher-ups to decide on your punishment." Felt replied coldly.

Lein stared at the palace guard, then struck him on his side. "Gah!" Felt cried as he crumpled to the floor.

"You know, Felt was it?" Lein said to him. "I know your type. You're the kind of person who strives for recognition. All you want is to please your commanding officers, to climb up the ladder of superiority, not caring what you do or who you step on in order to do it. You think you're so good, while all you did was kiss up to your boss. And you know what?"

_Schluck_. Blood splattered on the walls.

"_I hate people like you_." He wiped the blood off his sword and sheathed it.

"L-Lein," Cremis stuttered. "You…you…"

"Hmph, he isn't dead." Lein told her. "But he will be soon, if no one finds him."

"How can you be so heartless!?" Cremis cried out. "This man was just carrying out his duty! You didn't need to do _that_ to him!"

"Who cares what I do to others," Lein muttered. "Nobody else cares about what I do. To them, I'm just a faceless Twili in a sea of others."

"You're _not_ a faceless Twili!" Cremis shouted. "You're a regular person, just like me or Felt! Can't you maybe just open up a little and get to know others better so you won't feel like a number?"

"Why would I want to open up to a world I hate?" Lein asked her. "The Lein you saw earlier, the one who saved you and the one at the bar, he was just a mask I was hiding behind. A false persona to satisfy the ones I have to deal with. I was only caught up in that falseness. For me there only exists one thing, death to the one who ruined my life. I don't need others, especially you. All I need is myself."

"Screw that." Cremis told him "You're just a frightened little boy."

"What'd you say!?" Lein shouted.

"I said you're a frightened little boy!" She yelled. "You're not the only one with problems! Everyone else has their own issues, their own thoughts and emotions! Sure, we might not like ourselves or others, but we open up to other people! We get to know them, share their experiences, their hopes, their dreams! And their pain. And little by little, you learn that the world isn't what you claim it to be! That you're not alone." Tears welled up in her eyes. "You learn that there are others who can understand you, who care about you, and who know what you feel! But what you're doing, shutting other people off, keeping your heart closed off, that's just you being selfish."

"And what the hell do you know?" Lein asked. "You probably grew up in a great home. You had your parents to comfort you. You know nothing of what I feel nothing of the emptiness of being alone. All your life, your parents who probably supported you, who kept your spirits up, who love you. But me, I was robbed of that life by that girl. She killed my parents, so I never experienced that love. She gave me this scar, which led to people avoiding me. All my life people have hated me, simply because they couldn't see past my outside. And gradually, without anyone to stop it, I began to resent other people. I would've killed myself, but there was only one thing driving me forward. The desire to kill the one who ruined my life."

"And what will you do if you accomplish that?" Cremis asked.

"After that," Lein said slowly, "Is death." He turned his back on her. "I've wasted too much time with you."

"What about Felt?"

"I don't care."

"What…about me?"

"I don't care. Just go back to your parents." He walked out of the temple.

"My parents," Cremis said softly as Lein's shadow departed. "Are dead."

* * *

**Did I write that stuff a few paragraphs ago? -scrolls up to check- Wow! I actually wrote something deep for once in my life! Hooray for deepness! cheer So now what will happen to these two, and is Felt gonna be okay? Honestly, I don't think I'll write something else about Felt, since he's not really important. But about what happens next to Lein and Cremis, you'll have to wait. My laziness will probably delay the next chapter for a long time. So until that fateful day, au ****revoir****! (Did I spell that right? **-**has no aptitude for French-)**


	5. The Darkness of Memories

**Honestly, I was gonna let this story rot and fester for a few weeks…but thanks to a certain anonymous reviewer calling himself/herself darthritter, I'm getting started on a new chapter right away! You're criticism and comments really helped encourage me, and long reviews like that remind me why I do this stuff anyways, I hope you keep reading and reviewing! And I like the idea about the Ikana but sadly…I've never played Majora's Mask. I really want to, but I can't. Well, enough about my problems, today we get a look at Lein's past, so on to the story!**

**Disclaimer****: This day belongs to you. However the setting belongs to Nintendo. And the characters to me.**

* * *

_Selfishness_, _that's what she called it._ Lein crashed onto the floor of his apartment. _Is that what that feeling is, that feeling of hopelessness and rage? _He lightly brushed his scar and it tingled with a dark familiarity. _I can't believe that girl would claim that I was selfish, since when did other people care about what I'm like? And why the hell did I put up with her for so long?_ Lein gazed at his blood-specked hands. _Come to think of it, she reminded me of that one person a long time ago. _He closed his eyes and let his fatigue wash over him. _The only friend I've ever made…_

_The one I killed._

--

"Class, I would like to introduce you to a new student of ours," the teacher said gesturing at a small child with long purple hair that was covering his eyes, "His name is Lein, and I hope you'll all make him feel welcome. Now, Lein, is there anything you'd like to say to the class?"

"N-no," Lein stuttered, "I-I'm fine, thanks."

"Very well then," the teacher said, "You may sit over there, in the empty desk in the back."

"Y-yes, ma'am." Lein bowed his head and headed to the back.

"Now class, I trust you to make Lein feel welcome while I check on some papers." The teacher walked out of the room.

"Look at the new kid," a voice whispered, "Doesn't he look weird?"

"I know," another voice responded, "Look at the long hair of his, covering his face."

"He looks like a girl, doesn't he?"

"Shh! He's coming back over here!" The students quieted down as Lein approached his desk. "Hey newbie," a boy said, "Are ya gonna say hi to us?" Lein just sat down at his desk. "What? Are you too good to say hi to us, newbie?" Lein stayed silent. The boy grabbed Lein's collar. "What's you're problem, newbie!?"

"St-stay away from me," Lein muttered.

"What was that?" the boy asked.

"I said," the hair fell away from Lein's face, "Stay away from me!"

The boy dropped Lein. Whispers flooded the room. "Whoa, did you see that scar?" "Scary, isn't it?" "No wonder his hair's so long."

"You're…" the boy pointed at Lein, "You're a freak! Can everyone see that freaky face of his!? And the freaky purple hair! Freak! Freak! Freak! Freak!" The crowd started chanting along with the boy. "Freak! Freak! Freak! Freak! Freak!"

_Please_,Lein closed his eyes, _just stop. Stop it, stop it, stop it…_

"Stop it!" Lein opened his eyes to see a girl standing in front of his, arms raised. "Stop teasing him! Just because he looks different from you guys doesn't give you the right to pick on him!"

"Oh, it's _her_," one of the children said, "Of course _she_ would be defending the little freak, being the freak _she _is!" The girl stepped toward the kid who spoke and punched him straight across the face, knocking him down. "Ow!" the kid cried, "My nose is bleeding! You made my nose bleed!"

"Shut up," shr told him, "You're nose wasn't that great anyway." She held her hand out to Lein. "Are you alright, Lein?"

Lein took her hand. "Wh-who are you?"

The girl smiled, "I'm Kana, and I'm just as much as a freak as you are." The bell rang. "There goes the bell," Kana said to herself, "Do you mind waiting for me after school? I'm probably going to get detention for making that kid's nose bleed."

"Um, okay," Lein told her timidly.

"Great," Kana said, "Then it's a date!"

_A date?_ Lein thought to himself. _Why would she want to go out with me?_

--

Lein opened his eyes to the sound of pounding on his door. "What the hell?" Lein muttered to himself, "Was I sleeping?" He rubbed his eyes and opened his door. "Hello?" he called out. When he saw nobody around he sighed. "Damn kids, I so don't need this right now." He turned to go back inside when he heard something crumple under his foot. "What's this?" he asked himself, "a note?" He picked it up.

_Dear Lein,_ the note read, _I'm sorry about what I said at the shrine. I know it wasn't any of my business when I called you what I called you. I was out of line, and I apologize. I said those things because you seemed so lonely whenever I saw you by yourself. But I need to tell you that revenge isn't everything, that you should give up on living your life to end another. I know my opinions don't matter much, but I won't be seeing you again, so I have nothing to lose by sending you this. Don't worry, I'll never trouble you again. Cremis. P.S. As to how I got your address, I've been following you for some time already._

"So she was a stalker?" Lein asked himself. "Just what I needed, someone I hate to stalk me." He ripped the letter into pieces and let it float away on the wind. _But…did I really seem that lonely? 'You seemed so lonely by yourself,' that was exactly what Kana said…_

--

"Lein, you bastard!" Kana yelled as she ran into Lein. "You never showed up after school! You kept me waiting and waiting, for nothing!"

It had already been two months since Lein transferred to the school. He requested a class change to avoid the kids in the class, and to avoid Kana. The last two months went by peacefully for Lein, as he kept to himself and nobody minded.

"Lein, say something!" Kana tugged on his arm.

"It's been two months, Kana," Lein mumbled, "Why are you so concerned about something two months ago?"

"It wasn't two months!" Kana shouted, "I've been waiting for you every day since we met!" _E-every day!? _Lein thought. "Sure, there were times when the weather was bad, and when people were staring at me for standing like a statue, but I never stopped waiting for you, Lein!"

"B-but why?" Lein asked. "Why would you waste all that time waiting? We only met for a few minutes."

"Yeah, I know," Kana admitted, "But for me, meeting you was the best few minutes of my life."

"Why," Lein mumbled. "Why would my presence make a few minutes the best of your life? Why aren't you avoiding me like everyone else? Don't you see this?" Lein pointed to his scar, "Doesn't this thing scare you at all? Aren't you afraid to know where I got this thing? The thing that makes me a freak!?"

Kana embraced him. "I told you before, I'm just as much as a freak as you are. Just before I started school, something happened to me. I was at the orientation, when some kid started making fun of me. At first, it didn't but me so much, but the constant insults were getting to me. That's when I just, I dunno, snapped. I blacked out, and when I came to, that kid was unconscious and my mother was missing an arm. My father tried to hide what happened from me, but I eventually heard it from the other kids."

"I severed my mother's arm."

"Apparently, there's some sort of dark magic inside of me that burst free when I got angry. The magic would've killed that kid if my mother hadn't got in the way of the spell. Soon enough, all the kids started viewing me as a dangerous freak, someone to be hated. And so I kept to myself. Then you came into my life. When I saw the others calling you a freak, I stepped in. You have no idea how overjoyed I felt, finding someone who might know what I've been going through. Someone who's disconnected, like me. But as soon as I thought that, I felt ashamed of myself, and decided to try to become your friend."

Kana let go of Lein. "But how did you know I was like you?" Lein asked her.

Kana brushed some of Lein's hair off his face. "Because, when I first saw you, you seemed so lonely by yourself."

--

"Fifty rupees, kid."

Lein was back in Castle Town to restock on arrows. It had been four days since the shrine, and Lein spent the whole time fighting monsters in the fields. He handed the shopkeeper a purple rupee and took his arrows.

"Heh, pleasure doin' business wit' you, kid."

"Whatever," Lein scoffed.

"Hmph," the shopkeeper said as Lein left, "Snotty kid."

Lein walked onto the main square of Castle town to be greeted by screeching horns. "Make way for the princess! Make way for the princess!" The crowd instantly started cheering.

"The princess again?" Lein muttered to himself, "I honestly don't understand why these people love her so much."

"Noble people of Castle Town!" a familiar voice called out, "I come favor to ask you!"

"Th-that voice!" Lein pushed through the crowd to see who was speaking. "It can't be!"

"On behalf of Lady Midna, we ask you to help us search for a fugitive!" Rels and Telfia were standing on top of a podium brandishing a poster.

Numerous voices called out. "What! You're not Princess Midna!" "Go away, bring the princess with you next time!" "That guy is kinda cute, isn't he?" "Yes, very."

"Now, now," Rels said, "I'm sure we two aren't our beloved princess, but we come to ask a favor on her behalf. But before we ask the favor, we shall tell you the reward." Rels struck a pose. "One fabulous and sleepless night with _me_!"

Telfia struck him on the head. "You idiot, that's not the reward."

Rels rubbed the spot Telfia hit. "Ouch, I'm sorry. The reward is five-hundred thousand rupees! (Though the night with me is also an option)" The crowd became excited. "And as for your task," He unrolled the poster. "We're searching for these two fugitives, they go by the names 'Lein' and 'Cremis' and they are wanted for the theft of valuable information!"

_What!?_ Lein thought. _They're looking for me!?_ Lein backed into an alleyway and ran off. _This isn't good, if I become the fugitive, I can't move around freely anymore. Dammit! How the hell do I get out of this! _He ran into an alley and saw someone he knew. Someone he least expected to see. And that someone was doing something Lein never thought that someone would do.

Cremis was leaning against the wall, blood flowing through fresh cuts on her wrists. A blood soaked knife was in one of her hands, resting on top of her throat.

"C-Cremis?" Lein asked quietly. She didn't seem to hear him. "Cremis! What the hell are you doing!?"

"…ry…" Cremis muttered.

Lein knelt towards her. "What did you say?"

"…sor…ry…"

Lein grabbed her. "What are you saying!?"

"…didn't…kill…Ori…it…didn't…wan…to…hurt…"

He shook her. "Stop it. Stop it right now, Cremis!"

"…atone…de…" Cremis lifted the knife. "DEATH!" She brought the knife down.

"Cremis! No!" Lein tried to stop her.

That's when time broke for Lein.

He crumpled to the ground, his scar burning madly. _What…the hell!? _He grasped his eye with his hands. _What's this feeling? This…searing pain! It feels…_

_It feels like a blade carving into my eye._

Lein tried hard to open his eyes, but he could only open it a slit. He blurrily saw Cremis standing in front of him, a dark energy radiating from her body.

"**hE**H h**E**h…" _Who's laughing?_ "h_e_H**aAH**ehhA**EH**HE**ee**ehe**HEe**AehAEH**Ae**haE**HAe**aeHA**E**_**hA**_**Eh**a!" _What is this…this demonic laugh? _"fo**OlI**sH **G**iRl. w**hAt**'d **s**H**E** th**iN**k s**h**E **W**aS D**oI**N**g**? **DarK**N**e**sS…d**aR**knES**s T**o **aL**L!!"

_What's…going on? I feel so weak…Cremis…what's happening…what…what…what…_

_Why do I even care about her? Is it because…_

--

Three weeks have passed since Lein and Kana became friends. Throughout those weeks, they've hung out all around Castle Town. They went through alleys and streets, even out to the Twilight Fields. But while they were camping out in the fields, something occurred to Lein.

"Kana, why haven't I met your parents yet?"

Kana stopped what she was doing. "What's with the sudden question Lein?"

"I dunno," Lein answered. "It's just that we've been together for a few weeks, but I still haven't met your family yet."

"Well why haven't I met your parents yet?" Kana asked.

"I've told you before…they were murdered. But that's another thing, how come I've told you about my life when you've hardly told me about yours?"

"I told you about that incident at orientation, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but other than that, you haven't told me anything about your life."

"Well…" Kana moved closer to Lein. "I supposed this couldn't last forever."

"What are you talking about?" Lein asked.

"You see Lein…" A dark energy surrounded Kana. "…the reason I became your friend…" Lein backed away from her. The darkness cleared. "…was to kill you."

"Wh-who are you!?" Lein cried, "You're not Kana!"

The creature in front of him was a strange beast, with strange wire-like objects sticking from its head. Its entire body was black, and it had claws, tentacles, and wore a black mask. "I'm sorry, but I _am_ Kana!" Kana grabbed Lein. "You see Lein, I was sent by that person who killed your parents to finish you off."

"What are you saying!?" Lein shouted. "If you wanted to kill me, why aren't I dead yet!? You've had plenty of chances to kill me!"

"I know…but…" Kana took her mask off, revealing a misshapen form of her face. "I became attached to you. If you showed up right away when I asked you to before, you would've died the day we met. But when you didn't show up, I watched you for those two months, waiting for my chance to strike. However, when I saw how lonely you were, it really reminded me of how I was…_before_ I was turned into a monster. That story about my mother was true, but a few weeks before you came, a girl came to my house and killed my parents, right in front of me. I was powerless to do anything. But that girl made me a promise. She said '_In a few weeks, a boy named Lein will enroll at your school. If you kill him, then I'll return your parent's spirits back to this world._' That's when she turned me into a monster. I wanted to kill you right away but somehow…" Tears streamed from her deformed eyes.

"I grew to love you."

She put Lein down. "I know someone like me has no right to love, but I couldn't stop these feelings, so that's why…" She gave Lein a sword and smiled. "I want you to kill me."

"How…" Tears fell from Lein's eyes. "How can you say that with a smile!?"

"Because…" Kana wiped a tear off Lein's face using one of her tentacles. "Because I'm nothing but a monster."

--

"Hey, have you seen Kana lately?"

"No, but who cares about that freak?"

"Did you hear? Someone said that that other freaky kid killed her."

"Really? But weren't they best friends or something?"

"I know, but it's true!"

"Scary, I'd hate to get near him."

"Me too, he's nothing but a _monster_."

_Monster?_ Tears fell from Lein's face. _I don't care, I only want one thing now…_

_**Death to the one who killed my parents…and Kana…**_

* * *

**If you're confused about the formatting of the chapter, that's okay. I'm confused too. The setting switched from past to present so I can continue the story while telling about Lein's past. And about that part with the weird formatting (you know that part) don't complain. It's supposed to give a feeling of fear and confusion. Please tell me if this chapter made anyone sad or not, because I want to find out if it did. And please be kind enough to leave a review, because I can't continue this story without your support…**


	6. Dream a Pleasent Little Dream

**A warning to all the parents reading over to their kids shoulders. This chapter has some language in it. I'm not talking about some damn's or hell's, but the type that's found in R rated stuff. However, it is not R rated, as you can hear these words in rated PG-13 movies. Besides, I only use it once. The situation really called for it!**

**And now, I present to you a new, yet shorter, chapter of Twilight's Requiem.**

**Disclaimer****: Her highness does not belong to me, and neither does the Twilight Realm. However, Lein, Cremis, Rels, Telfia, Desch, and all my OC's are mine and mine alone. So ask before stealing.**

* * *

_Where…am I? The last thing I remember is…that alley, that girl. There…was a…something. My mind feels so…it's hard to…remember. _A light flashed in the distance. _What the…what's that light? Is it…a way out? _Lein picked himself up. _I might as well…try. I've got nothing…else to lose._ He walked slowly towards the light and was brought inside a small residence. _What…who the hell…is that?_

A small girl with black hair was crying on the floor. The dress she was wearing was cut up, and there were bruises on what could be seen of her body. _Who…is this girl? She seems so…so familiar._

"_What the hell were you doing!?" _A masculine voice said.

_Voices…in my head? Wait…there's…someone else here? _A gruff man was standing behind Lein, a frail woman behind the man.

"_I-I'm sorry." _The small girl's voice echoed in Lein's mind. _"I d-didn't mean to…I mean, I wanted to protect-"_

"_Protect!?" _The man'svoice resonated, _"You were not meant to protect anything! You are only meant to destroy!" _He struck the girl.

_Hey! _Lein shouted. _You shouldn't…hit her like that!_ Lein tried to tackle the man, but he passed right through him. _What? Why can't I…touch him?_

The girl stood up, tears in her eyes. _"Why did you hit me, father? I only stopped that animal from being killed!"_

The man struck her again. _"Exactly, you were not meant to protect it, in fact, you should be the one who was trying to kill it!"_

_Why would you…talk to your own daughter…like this?_ Lein tried to ask. _You're her father…shouldn't you be comforting her instead…of hitting her?_

The frail woman finally spoke. _"Dear, perhaps you have punished her enough. She should be sent to away to think about her actions."_

The man struck his wife in anger. _"Shut up! You're even worse than the girl! Instead of coddling her, you should be reprimanding her! Pretending that she's your daughter…it will only lead you to betraying the Cause!"_

_Pretending?_

"_But dear-" _Her husband hit his again. Harder this time, hard enough to throw her to the ground.

"_St-stop!_" The little girl tried to push her father. _"Don't hurt my mother!"_

A vein pulsed visibly in on his head. _"Mother…hmph, come to think of it, you called me father earlier."_ He got out a dagger. _What are you…doing with that!?_ _"Listen up, because I'm only gonna say this once."_ He picked the girl up by her throat. _"You will refer to me as the Creator, and my wife as the Developer, got it?"_

_What the hell? Creator…Developer?_

"_But…" _The girl said weakly, _"I wanna call you mother and father."_

The man threw her to the floor. _"__**Have you forgotten your purpose!?**__"_ He tore off her dress, revealing a crescent symbol with a pentacle over her heart. The man vehemently stabbed the symbol with his finger. _"This mark proves you're not a Twili!"_ _Not a Twili? "You were created to be nothing more than a sacrifice to the crescent goddess, you are nothing but a __**weapon**__!"_

_Crescent goddess? Weapon? But…she's just a girl. _What happened next proved Lein utterly wrong.

"_Sh…shut up."_

"_What was that, O Chosen Weapon of the Crescent Goddess?" _The man said mockingly.

The crescent pentacle on her chest pulsed. _"i TolD yOu tO ShuT thE HeLl uP!" _The girl's hair stood up slightly on end and sparks of magic crackled on her fingertips. The crescent pentacle glowed violently and the whites of her eyes faded to black.

_N-No way. This can't be…it's that…that girl!_

The girl threw her father to the wall. _"So it looks like the demon beast of twilight has awakened."_

"_I thOUhGt i ToLD YoU To sHut UP!" _The sparks in her hand became more finite and sharpened to a point.

"_So what? Ya gonna kill your own father?"_

The girl smiled evilly. _"WhO sAid You wERe mY faTHer?"_

The man laughed. _"A success at last…"_

Blood splattered the walls.

_What the hell…what the fucking hell!?_

The girl licked the blood from her hands. _"GuEss who'S neXT?" _she said in a singsong voice. She went to her so called mother. _"It loOks liKe youR blOoD wOuLd bE…" _The crescent pentacle pulsed again. _"I don't…please…please stop!"_ Her eyes went back to their regular color, and her hair started to settle down. _"dAmN…"_ She fell in her mother's arms. _"Mother…please…"_

Her mother held her tightly. _"It's okay, it's okay."_ She said while stroking her child. _"Don't worry, it's all over now."_

The crescent pentacle pulsed once more.

--

Lein woke up in an infirmary with bandages wrapped around his body. His head was throbbing. _What was up with that dream? _He thought to himself. _Was it a dream? Or was it…_ A hand slapped him on the back.

"Ah, it looks like our charming prince has awoken."

Lein turned around…and saw none other…than… "Y-You! What the hell are you doing here!?"

"What the hell, what the hell…" Rels sighed. "Really Lein dear, is that all you can say? I mean you mixed it up a bit and used some higher level profanity a little a while ago, but it seems that the only thing you can say lately is 'what the hell.'"

"Oh? The let me rephrase. "What the f-"

"Language, my dear Lein." Rels interrupted. "It would be unwell to let younger audiences hear that type of profanity, dear."

"Why do you keep calling me 'dear'?" Lein asked angrily, "Are you high!?"

"High as a fly, Lein." Rels smirked. "And I was calling you 'dear' just to annoy you. As I told you last time, and I'm sorry to disappoint, but I am _not_ homosexual." His eyes started shining. "My heart belongs only to the ladies…" he said with a thick voice.

"…you have issues, don't you?" Lein asked.

"As many issues as you haaaave." Rels replied in a singsong voice. Lein socked him in the face. "What was that for!?" Rels cried out.

"Tell me," Lein said venomously. "Exactly where the hell am I?"

"Now now, Lein," Rels swiftly injected a needle in Lein then pointed his gun at Lein's head. "It wouldn't be wise to piss me off, otherwise you might find a quaint little hole embedded in your skull." Lein tried to move his arms to defend himself. "Don't bother," Rels said evilly, "I've injected a weak anesthesia into your bloodstream. It won't put you to sleep, but the chemicals in it are enough to prevent your body from moving." His grip tightened on his weapon.

"What's wrong with you!?" Lein shouted weakly.

"Stupid last words," Rels said mockingly, "I hope you'll have better lines in heell."

_Is this…is this how I'm supposed to die?_ Lein thought.

Rels pulled the trigger. "_Bang._"

--

"One lick, two licks, three licks, four licks." Telfia said to herself softly. "'How many licks to the center?' you ask." She scooped some porridge onto a spoon. "Lick, lick, crunch, crunch, 'Oh look, here's the center,' I say." She inserted the spoon into a boy's mouth. "'That's cheating,' you exclaim, and I do nothing but laugh." She checked the boy's vital signs. "Then you take my lollipop and throw it away." She injected a needle inside his body. "So I say, 'I hate you, get outta my life!' But then I see you again at supper." She cast a quick spell to close the spot where the needle was. "You show up with a new lollipop and tell me, 'This is for my favorite little sister.'" She got up. "And I throw it away saying, 'And that's for the brother who won't leave.'" She left the room. "Then you disappear."

Telfia closed the door softly. "Why can't he just die already?"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!" a voice echoed through the hallway.

"What is that?" Telfia asked herself as she ran towards the source of the yelling, Lein's room. Lein had an incredibly pissed off look on his face, as well as confetti in his hair. Rels was just laughing at him.

"Give me your gun." Lein told Rels.

"No." Rels replied.

"Give it…"

"Neaw."

"Why not!?"

"Because I'm the only one who can use it," Rels pointed out, "Besides, didn't you want to kill me?"

"Damn straight!" Lein countered.

"Would you two just SHUT UP!?" Telfia screamed.

"Oh, Telly-chan," Rels said meekly, "When did you get here?"

"Who the hell are you?" Lein asked rudely.

In one incredibly swift movement, Telfia punched Rels, slapped Lein, and punched Rels again. "Rels, that was for saying something stupid. Lein, that was for being rude."

"How the hell do you know my name!?" Lein shouted.

"Then what was that second punch for?" Rels asked.

In the blink of an eye, Telfia dumped a bucket of cold water on Lein, and hit Rels with the empty bucket. "Lein, learn some manners, Rels, well, you're just Rels."

"And that's reason enough to abuse me?" Rels muttered.

Telfia kicked him in the face. "Yes, yes it is."

"G-goddammit!" Lein was shivering. "C-could someone just tell me why I'm here?"

"That's not my responsibility," Telfia answered, "My responsibility is keeping morons like Rels out of trouble, ("Hey," Rels interjected.) and keeping people like you and that girl alive."

"That girl?" Suddenly, memories of the alley came rushing back to him. "Cremis! What happened to her?"

"Cremis?" So that's her name…I couldn't figure it out since she wasn't in the records, and Rels here didn't remember her name."

"I called her kitten!"

"But don't worry about her," Telfia continued, "Those cuts were only superficial. However, your injuries are the ones that need healing."

"What do you mean?" Lein asked.

"Well, your wounds were created by dark magic," Telfia explained, "Something that can't be healed with the level of spells I can use. The only way it'll get better is if you get plenty of rest."

"Screw rest, I want to know where I am. And where's Cremis?"

"Well, since you're awake, I don't see the point of keeping you here." Telfia said, obviously ignoring Lein, "You have a very important appointment to attend to now that you're awake."

"You didn't answer any of my questions." Lein pointed out.

"Oh I'm sorry," Telfia said, "Cremis woke up a while ago and has already attended her appointment, right now she's probably touring the palace grounds."

"You still haven't told me-" Lein stopped. "Wait, what do you mean 'palace grounds'?"

"…You mean Rels hasn't told you yet?" She turned to Rels with a venomous expression.

"Er, I'm sorry," Rels apologized, "But I was having too much fun shooting confetti at Lein. And taunting him. And annoying him."

"All right, I get it, I get it." Telfia sighed. "Well, Lein, it's about time we go, we wouldn't want to keep her waiting now, do we?"

"Who's her?" Lein asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Telfia asked, "You're meeting with our Princess Midna."


	7. Save the World, Save Yourself

**I'm finally updating this again…what, it's been more than two months, right? Well my ideas have been somewhat scattered for a while…and I haven't recollected them. So, I'm winging it, and hoping this chapter won't royally suck.**

**On a whim I have added a new character completely out of thin air. Which means that I don't exactly know what her future purpose is, but I'm partially using her for comic relief. I'm also using some Japanese lore for her character, as well as some obscure anime references, namely the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and Lucky Star. I have a vague idea of where she's going though…**

**Midna might be a little OOC here, simply because I'm imagining an extremely overworked and bored princess. She didn't do her signature laugh in this chapter though…but that's because she's not an imp anymore.**

**This is the longest chapter I've written so far...4000+ words...**

**Disclaimer****: My characters belong to me, and Nintendo's characters and settings belong to…Nintendo obviously.**

* * *

In the eyes of the Twilight Realm, Princess Midna was the perfect example of how a princess should be. Graceful, charming, beautiful, wise, and all that other stuff. Whenever Princess Midna presented herself to the public she did so with dignity and grace, and the people of the Twilight respected her for that. Not to mention the majority of the male population (and a small percentage of the female) fawned over her beauty as if they've overdosed on magical love potion. However, there was a small amount of people who believed the princess wasn't really as great as everyone thought she was, and when nobody was looking, she was just a regular girl.

Naturally, they were wrong. She was a lot more annoying then a regular girl.

"Kitsuuuu!" Midna whined, "What's taking them so long?"

A young, timid silvery-blue haired Twili blinked behind her spectacles. "Um, milady, I'm sure Rels and the others will show up any second now. And my name's Kitsuna, not…Kitsu…"

Midna shot Kitsuna an innocent look. "But I like calling you Kitsu." She grabbed Kitsuna's hand and pulled her uncomfortably close to Midna's body. "Don't you like me, Kitsu?" Midna asked with a flushed face. "Don't you want me?"

"Um, Lady Midna," She pulled away from the princess. "I think you've had a little too much to drink."

"You're no fun, Kitsuna." Midna said with her arms crossed. "Can't you play along for just a _little_ while longer? After all, we're friends, right?"

"Yeah, we're friends, but if somebody walked in on you while you were playing one of your little 'games,' then they might think the wrong things about you." Kitsuna straightened her glasses. "Besides, you have a lot of work to do, you don't have time to play."

Midna scowled. "Work this, work that. Do you know how sick I am of doing all this freaking work!?"

Kitsuna sighed. _Here goes another one of her rants…_

"Every day I have to do the same thing over and over and over again! As soon as I wake up, some guy barges into my room and throws a stack of paper on me and tells me to look over and sign all of them. Do you know what it's like to do paperwork in your nightgown?" Kitsuna politely shook her head. "Yeah, I thought so. So after I finish with those papers I have to get dressed, and as soon as I finish putting on my robes another guy comes in and guess what?"

"More paperwork?" Kitsuna offered.

"Yeah, you're absolutely right! I swear, I have more work then everyone in the palace combined!" Kitsuna was about to raise her hand in objection, then decided it would be better to stay quiet. "Why couldn't Link be here…then at least it wouldn't be so bad…I could make _him_ do some of the work."

"Um, milady?" Kitsuna interjected quietly. "Wasn't the reason you left Link behind was because-"

Midna held up her hand. "Yeah, yeah, 'light and shadow cannot mix,' blah blah blah." She buried her head in her hands. "That was before I knew how hard it is to run a country by yourself…how does Zelda do it!?" She pulled Kitsuna in an embrace. "Comfort me, Kitsu."

Kitsuna grimaced. "Uh…sure…" She stroked the princess's back. "Everything'll be alright…I guess…"

Midna looked Kitsuna in the eyes. "You're horrible at this, you know that?" She leaned in slowly towards Kitsuna. "This is how you're supposed to comfort a girl…"

"If that's so, then how come whenever I try you slap me?" Rels walked in the room nonchalantly. He waved at the two girls. "Yo Kitsu, milady."

"It's about time!" Midna shouted, her arms still around Kitsuna. "I was starting to get bored harassing Kitsu here!"

"Milady…" Kitsuna said timidly. "Your arms…"

"Oh, right." She let go of Kitsuna and turned to Rels. "So Rels, what the heck took you so freaking long!? A little longer and I might've actually-"

"Kissed her?" Rels offered, his words causing Kitsuna to stiffen. "There's nothing wrong with that, heck, I think someone made a song about that! Something about kissing a girl and liking it, with her lips tasting like cherry chap-stick…or something. I need to ask that girl what the lyrics were again…"

Kitsuna looked at the princess with a frightened look in her eyes. "M-milady…you wouldn't _actually_…would you?"

Midna sighed. "Don't be silly, if I forcefully took away your innocence you wouldn't be a proper moe girl."

"M-moe?" Kitsuna asked.

"Are you telling me you don't know what a moe is?" Rels asked, walking over to her. He slapped her on the shoulder playfully. "It's a term that usually applies to girls who-"

"That's enough." Midna interrupted. "If Kitsu knew what a moe was then she might never look at us the same way again. But if you really want to know…" Midna grinned. "You could always consult Haruhi or Konata."

Kitsuna blinked. "Haruhi? Konata? Who're they?"

"You don't need to know." Rels said.

"But-"

"Soooooo, Rels," Midna interrupted, obviously trying to steer the conversation away from the fourth wall before the writer got sued, "As I was saying before, exactly why were you late again?"

Rels sighed. "It's because of our new guest. Telfia's bringing him here right now. You see, our guest isn't as compliant as the other one."

Midna tilted her head. "What do you mean by that?"

"Get the hell off me!" A loud voice echoed.

"Right on time." Rels commented.

Lein was being led to Midna's throne room with Telfia leading him. His hands were tied up behind his back and his legs were loosely tied together enough so that he can walk but can't run. Lein obviously had his face scrunched up in annoyance and anger, while Telfia was pleasantly ignoring him. She pushed him towards Princess Midna. "Greetings, milady." Telfia said formally, "I have brought our guest."

"You don't need to be so formal…" Midna stood up from her throne and walked towards Lein. "So, this is the Chosen, huh? What a mess…" She knelt down to Lein's eye level. "Hello, Lein was it? I'm Princess Midna, and it's nice to meet you." Lein glared at her, but didn't say anything. Midna smiled. "Is something troubling you? Maybe I can help." She held her hand out to him.

Lein looked away from her. "What can someone like you do for me?" He muttered. "You can't even do your job right."

Kitsuna stiffened. _Oh no…he said the forbidden word…_ She braced herself for one of Midna's rants.

Surprisingly, all Midna did was smile. "Oh, and what makes you think I'm not doing my job? The country's at peace, isn't it? Aren't my people happy? Maybe it's you who can't do your job right."

"What do you mean? I have no job." Lein pointed out.

"Oh, and here I thought you had a mission to do." Midna leaned in closer to Lein and whispered in his ear. "I thought you wanted to avenge Kana's death."

Lein's eyes widened. "How did you know about-"

"Believe me, I know a lot about you," Midna said mockingly, backing away from him. "After all, my job is to keep my citizens safe, and like it or not _you're_ one of my citizens. I've kept tabs on you ever since you've escaped from our custody."

"You've been _spying_ on me?" Lein asked.

"Occasionally," Midna brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. "Whenever we deemed it necessary to watch out for your well-being, we sent out a spy to shadow you. Of course a few months ago that spy died in action and was replaced by someone…less competent."

"Hi!" Rels said.

"So you knew everything about my life, from the time I left your custody." Lein asked.

Midna nodded. "Every important little detail."

"Then why couldn't you save her!?" He shouted. "If you had someone there you could've stopped her from dying! You could've…you could've…" He looked up at Midna, a single tear streaming down from his eyes. "You could've stopped me from killing her with my own hands."

"Lein…" Midna said softly. "Some things we have to do ourselves, if we let others do it for us we can never grow as Twili."

"So you're saying I needed experience in killing, right?" Lein said bitterly. "I have to be willing to cut down anybody who stands in my way."

Midna shook her head. "I'm saying that you needed to be able to do what's right." She motioned Telfia and Rels out of the room. "Listen, Lein," The princess said softly, "Kana was a monster, and monsters have to be killed before they can destroy what others hold dear to them."

"Kana may have been a monster," Lein muttered. "But she was a Twili before that, a Twili who…who I loved." He glared at the princess. "Are you saying we have to be willing to cut down what we love the most?"

Midna paused for a moment. "Yes." She stated simply. "Yes we do. Sometimes for the greater good, we have to cut ourselves off from who we love, and by cutting ourselves off, we then proceed to do what we fear most." She wiped her eyes. "For you it was killing Kana, for me, it was leaving the one I love most back in the Light Realm."

"You…loved a Hylian?" Lein asked, confused.

Midna nodded. "The Hero of Twilight, the one who took the form of a sacred wolf. It was a forbidden love, one that was destined to fail, but I loved him anyway. But for the good of the country I had to cut myself away from him and seal the pathway between out two realms to ensure the safety of our people."

"So what, it's not like you had to murder him." Lein said quietly.

"But it was just as hard." Midna retorted.

"Enough." Lein said. "Just tell me what you want already."

"Very well then. But before I do that…" She bit her lip. "Listen, I don't want anyone else knowing about Kana yet, you can't tell anyone outside this room about her. That's why I sent Telfia and Rels outside while we talked."

"Then what about that girl?" Lein asked, gesturing towards Kitsuna.

"Oh, her?" Midna grinned and walked towards her. "Kitsu here is a special case. What I know, she knows. Isn't that right, Kitsu?"

"Oh, um, right." Kitsuna finally said after her long silence. "But milady, are you sure you want him to know about…eek!" Princess Midna moved her hand under the backside of Kitsuna's dress and grabbed something, causing Kitsuna's face to express her obvious discomfort. "Ah…Lady Midna…you don't have to…ahh…"

"Got it!" Midna cried out joyfully. A large burst of light radiating from Kitsuna followed after Midna's exclamation. "The seal has been broken!"

"What the hell are you…?" Lein's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my god is that a tail!?"

Kitsuna now had a silvery-blue fox tail and a pair of matching fox ears. Not to mention a very scared and embarrassed expression on her face. "Lein, you are looking at the last surviving member of the sacred tribe that existed to protect the legends of this land." Midna explained, "Kitsuna here has the special ability to channel the wisdom of the sages at will, which makes her very valuable." She started scratching behind Kitsuna's ears. "Not to mention how adorable she is in her true form!"

"Ah…Midna…don't…ohh…" Kitsuna sighed contently. "A little more to the left please…"

Midna obliged and continued explaining. "However, the knowledge of the sages always comes at a price. Every time she channels the sage's knowledge, she loses a bit of herself along the way."

"What do you mean she loses herself?" Lein asked.

"Exactly what I said." Midna said darkly. "She loses a piece of her life force. Her life force is intertwined with her soul, which means that she could either die, or become a hollow shell. Either way, her power is not something to be used lightly."

"Then why is she in her true form now?"

"Wasn't there a certain prophecy inscribed in one of the ruins on the palace grounds?" Midna asked. "I'm pretty sure there was…"

"Are you saying that you're going to use that girl's power for me?" Lein said.

"My name's Kitsuna…" Kitsuna muttered drowsily.

Midna nodded. "I'm afraid the Twilight Realm's destiny is intertwined with your destiny, Lein."

"How do you know that?"

"Because." Midna smiled sadly. "The advent of the Crescent Goddess is upon us."

"The Crescent…" Images from Lein's dream sprung up in his mind. "Wait, who's this Crescent Goddess person anyway?"

"I'm not certain," Midna admitted, "But numerous lore and legends depicted a massive battle between the Crescent Goddess Orimis and the Sacred Warrior Velisis that threatened to destroy the two realms of Light and Twilight. These are only legends by the way, but the marking below your eye…" Midna lightly touched Lein's scar. "It's half of the Crescent Pentacle, Orimis's emblem. If there was a crescent moon then…" She shook her head. "Never mind, we should hear the sages words instead of listening to mine."

"Wait." Lein said. "What about my scar? What are you trying to say?"

Midna just smiled. "Kitsuna…do your thing already…"

Kitsuna nodded and walked over to Lein, her tail visibly swishing against her legs. "Hi Lein…" she said shyly.

"Yeah…hi…" Lein said reluctantly. "So exactly what are you going to do?"

"I must form a link between the sages and the subject through intimate physical contact." Kitsuna muttered, her face flushed.

"Intimate physical contact…wait, what?" Lein asked.

Kitsuna lightly cupped her hand around Lein's cheek. "I'm sorry, this is just as embarrassing for me as it is for you."

"What are you talking ab-" Kitsuna interrupted him by forcefully kissing him. Lein was in complete and total shock, and only noticed that Midna might've been laughing at him, and that something that was soft, wet, and _not his_ softly brushed the inside of his mouth. By the time his brain registered what had just happened, Kitsuna had already pulled away from him. "What the hell was that!?"

Kitsuna stood in front of Lein with a blank look in her eyes, her tail and ears drooping towards the ground. She opened her mouth and started speaking in a strange voice. "_In a battle once ancient, the great evil was brought down by the sacred warrior Velisis. Using the power of the Light and Twilight, he sealed the evil away, never to be reawakened. But it is foretold by the great sages of our land that it will arise again in the persona of what we'd least suspect. The evil will choose one to stop it, branding said Chosen with a scar. The Chosen will be forced to learn loneliness for many years, until he remembers the Forgotten. Together with the power of Innocence and Dreams, the Chosen and the Forgotten will bring down the End, though the sacrifice the Chosen will make will tear the soul apart._"

Lein remembered those words, they were the same ones Cremis spoke in the ruins. Then Kitsuna continued.

"_The journey the Chosen will face will be filled with many hardships. Many close to him will fall, and those who the Chosen least expect will rise. The Chosen will face a torrent of evil from both the past and the present, but for the future to be bright the Chosen must be strong. Only through the support of the Forgotten can the Chosen ever hope to succeed on the journey. The power of Dreams will give the Chosen the wings needed to face the End, while the power of Innocence will strengthen the Chosen's resolve. Yet the Innocence will one day be Corrupt, as with all good in the world. But when the world seems to have lost itself, an ancient hero will rise once more._"

With those words, Kitsuna regained herself and slumped to the ground. "W-what happened?" Kitsuna said, dazed. "Oh…Lein…you taste funny…" She fell unconscious.

Lein made a slight movement towards Kitsuna before Midna dashed up to the fox girl and raised a finger. The princess muttered some incomprehensible words and a flash of light surrounded Kitsuna, and when the light faded, she was back to her regular self. "Phew, sorry about her comment on how you taste." Midna said, "She acts slightly drunk whenever she does this. I'm sure you taste fine."

"What the hell was that prophecy about?" Lein asked.

"That?" Midna smiled. "Isn't it obvious? It's the story of your future."

"My…future?" Lein said.

Midna nodded. "Your future." She helped Kitsuna up and led her to a chair. "Lein, you have a long journey ahead of you, and while it seems it has all been mapped out for you right here, right now, remember this. The future can change. Don't expect it to be everything the prophecy says it will."

"Litsen." Lein said. "I don't care about some damn prophecy or the fate of the world or whatever, I just want one thing."

"To avenge your parents death?" Midna asked. "Or Kana's?"

"Both." Lein stated simply. "Besides, both of my goals will end the same way."

"And your goals end the same way as mine." Midna pointed out. "The girl who's responsible for your suffering and the one who'll be responsible for the destruction of our Realm is the same person. Besides, without my knowledge and resources you'll never be able to find a trace of the girl."

"You mean you know who she is?" Lein asked.

Midna shook her head. "I'm saying I know the path that leads to her." She snapped her finger. "Rels, Telfia, you can come back in now!"

The two Twili stepped into the throne room. Rels bowed. "What is it that you wish, milady?"

"Stop acting like you're polite and listen to what I have to say." Midna said.

"Fine, whatever." Rels sneered. "But you should know that chances are you'll never see me being overly polite to you ever again after this."

"That's what you said the last time." Midna sighed. "Just listen." She walked over to Lein and pushed him towards Rels. "From now on the two of you will be partners."

"What!?" Lein exclaimed. "Are you honestly expecting that I'll cooperate with this psycho!?"

"Now, now Lein," Rels said in a sing song voice. "You shouldn't go around calling people psycho. You might hurt their feelings."

"Oh yeah, like _you_ actually have feelings." Lein scoffed. "Tell me again why your telling us to partner up?"

"Because," Midna said softly. "Rels is the Dreamer, and you need his wings."

Lein gave Midna a blank look. "Oh, you mean you're actually going to let me continue my project?" Rels chimed in. "I thought you wouldn't let anybody continue it, not after Desch…" He stopped. "Sorry 'bout that Tels…"

Telfia shook her head. "Forget it. I'm more pissed off at the fact you called me Tels again."

"Um, yeah, right." Rels grinned sheepishly.

"Could someone tell me what these 'wings' are?" Lein asked.

"Certainly, buddy!" Rels cleared his throat. "I'm going to build an airship."

"Air…ship?" Lein said, confused.

"Yeah…you know, a ship that flies in the air?" Rels clapped him on the back. "My dream is to build the world's first airship. However…while the frame of the airship has been designed, I'm afraid it doesn't have an energy source. Which is why we've halted its development." He grinned. "But don't you worry about that, we'll find a suitable skystone one day!"

"Skystone?"

"It's a technical term." Rels explained.

"Listen, Lein," Midna said, "Before we let Rels rant about all his mechanical stuff, I need to know one thing. Are you going to cooperate with us?"

"That depends," Lein said carefully. "If I refuse…what'll you do to me then?"

Midna smiled. "That's easy…we'll lock you up in the dungeons for trespassing and throw stones at you until you agree to work with us."

"So I hardly have a choice then." Lein sighed. "Fine, I'll work with your whole save the world thing. But only so I can fulfill my goals."

Midna clapped her hands happily. "Then that's settled then. Telfia!"

Telfia saluted. "Yes, milady."

"Take Lein here to his quarters," Midna commanded, "And give him his schedule for tomorrow as well." The princess walked over to Kitsuna and started fixing her hair. "And make sure he doesn't see our other guest for now, we wouldn't want any unnecessary fights going on."

"Yes, your majesty!" Telfia grabbed Lein's arm. "Come on, let's go."

"Wait!" Lein shouted as he was forcefully being dragged away. "Aren't you going to unbind me!?"

"Telfia will take care of it later!" Midna called after her. She brushed a strand of hair from Kitsuna's eyes.

"So how's our little moe girl doing?" Rels asked.

"Rels. Fourth wall. Stop. Now." Midna said curtly.

"Geez, fine." He knelt beside the sleeping girl. "Did you let her use her power again?"

Midna nodded. "There was a prophecy about Lein that we had to know."

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me what that said prophecy was, are you?" Rels asked.

The princess shook her head. "Not now. Maybe someday, but for now it's staying between me, Lein, and Kitsuna."

"You mean Kyuubi here?" Rels muttered.

"You won't get the prophecy out of me by reminding me of what she is." Midna said solemnly.

"I know." Rels got up and started making his way out of the room. "I just want to remind you of Kitsu's fate." He left.

Kitsuna muttered something under her breath. Midna calmly stroked her, like you would stroke a cat. "The fate of all who forcefully obtain the sage's knowledge."

* * *

**Just so you know, I completely made up the rest of the prophecy on the spot. I only have a basic idea of the overall plot, and I'm expecting most of the story to write itself. And excuse the fourth wall breaking…please…**

**Just so you know, Kitsuna's name was based off of the Japanese word Kitsune, which means fox (though some people like to use the term for a fox-girl). And Kyuubi is a nine tailed fox, and unlike what most people think, Kyuubi's do NOT have to be evil demon foxes (although that's what I'm going for in this fic) and the term did NOT come from Naruto. Naruto isn't the only Japanese thing people! (insert rant here)**

**Now go and review! Lelouch vi Brittania commands you! (sued for using more anime references. I'm sad that Code Geass is over…)**


End file.
